History Rewritten
by CutePichu65
Summary: Star didn't like what the Magic High Commission did. She found a way to somewhat solve the problem - tell Festivia the truth! But things don't always go the right way... Canon divergence? Oneshot definitely...


History Rewritten

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE AT ALL

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So we aren't really Butterflies…" Star huffed sadly as her mother sat beside her. She had just fled the trial to try and understand everything. All the things she learned; the magic, her _name_ , weren't really hers. All she knew was a lie.

"So we aren't," Moon said in reply, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she looked at where the trial had taken place. She was glad they had brought the truth out but it tore up their written history.

"I just can't believe that they _lied_ for generations and still have their positions!" Star exclaimed angrily then put her head in her arms. "They lied to our real great great _great_ something grandma! How would she feel, not knowing her true parents?!"

Moon silently pondered on this statement, "and there's no way now, that she'll ever know. Eclipsa was and is regarded as a powerful queen who dabbled in dark magic. Festivia… would have had a lot to accomplish to be like her and- and she was randomly picked from the streets…" the more she thought about it, the more she questioned herself.

"There has got to be a way to tell Festivia the truth!" Star argued as she straightened up, pulling on her cheeks. Right then, the doors opened, revealing the 'guilty' woman, Eclipsa. Her worried eyes landed on Star and Moon and she approached them slowly.

"I'm… sorry," Eclipsa said softly, giving Star a hug, "I didn't know things would affect the future this badly. I was thinking of myself… and my love… and I didn't think it through… I'm really sorry, you two." She hung her head, rubbing Star's back soothingly.

"It's not your fault, Eclipsa. If I had to marry a man like Shastacan, I would've done similar actions," Moon reassured her. By similar, she meant marry someone else but not a monster. "Besides, the Commission could have handled your daughter in a better way than trading her off."

"She was half monster; she would have been ridiculed and made fun off!" Star piped up suddenly, as if it had just dawned on her. Star's Mewberty wings fluttered to gain attention, she had forgotten about them since she got her Butterfly form. Moon's never-before-seen Mewberty wings flapped too. "What's going on?"

"A disturbance in the magical balance," Moon answered and turned to Eclipsa. "Aren't you feeling it?" Star checked Eclipsa's back, only to find there wasn't a pair of wings beating furiously. Eclipsa shook her head. "Anyway, something heavy will be revealed in due time, is what this means."

"Oh," Star sighed. The door opened again and out stepped Hekapoo, pushing Omnitraxus' crystal ball on a little table with wheels. Hekapoo's orange eyes looked straight on as she coughed.

"Look, we're sorry about what we did but we had to. The purity of the throne was at stake!" Hekapoo explained with urgency, before looking at the crystal ball to aid her. The ball was black, just as how it had been when Eclipsa left the room. Omni left her alone a while back to sort himself out.

"Hmm, so you got a random baby from the streets to fill in? That's sensible!" Star snorted sarcastically.

"Star," Moon chastised, "Even if we've been wrong, you have to treat them with respect. And don't insult our great great something relative…" Moon trailed off, "So none of our other relatives know about this? The non-Queen Butterflies?"

"None," Hekapoo shrugged, dragging out her scissors to escape the tension. "Well, um, Star, can you tell Marco to not leave this dimension for a while?" Star nodded. With that, Hekapoo hopped into the orange portal, leaving the little table as Omnitraxus wasn't going to return to them.

"I… still consider you two… Butterflies and a part of my family," Eclipsa smiled softly, giving them sympathetic eyes. Moon smiled back; she and Eclipsa had really bonded recently.

"Eclipsa," Star called with seriousness evident in her voice, "is there a way to bring back the dead with any of your dark spells?" she looked on hopefully, fists clenched and her cheek marks almost glowing.

"Yes… there is… but…" Eclipsa slowly stated, looking uneasy. She stared downward at her lap. "I made it in a way that I would have to give someone's life in return for that person to come to life. I made it this way so that I'll never use it unless it's the last resort and absolutely necessary but that has consequences and-" She looked so absorbed in her memories, her mauve eyes were practically.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Eclipsa, but I think Star meant for a short while," Moon interrupted kindly, gesturing to her shaken up daughter who was hugging herself in fear.

"Oh, uh, sorry, sweetie," Eclipsa apologised and rubbed the back of her head. She was so caught up in living her past memories of when she killed someone for love. At least her murder was kind of good; Shastacan was a horrible being then and now. "There is one for that too, and it's less disturbing than the other one, heh heh."

Star leaned in, as if Eclipsa was telling a super secretive secret. Moon leaned in as well, her curiosity piqued. There was no sound present in the room and Eclipsa opened her mouth, ready to share. "I'M SORRY!" a male voice yelled after the doors made a loud bang. "I'M SORRY ECLIPSA! I'M SORRY STAR! I'M SORRY QUEEN MOON!" Rhombulus wailed, even his snake arms looked ashamed.

"Rhombulus," Moon said politely, "now isn't really a good time." His big eye scanned the three women, the comment finally clicked in his mind.

"But I really want to apologise, also on Lekmet's behalf," Rhombulus said, pointing towards his photo of the late chancellor. "I was younger and dumber and Lekmet was _always_ against it. If you're going to be mad at the Commission, spare Lekmet!" he added. "And I want forgiveness, so… so… I will do anything!"

"I'm… glad," Eclipsa's eyes flitted before focusing entirely on the crystal man, "I'm glad that you realise what you did was wrong and you want forgiveness and that but… we're solving a family issue right now."

Star made a squeak of happiness. 'Family issue,' she thought happily, they were still family! "Wait! Wait! Wait!" she commanded, her arms flailed each time she shouted the word. "Wait!" she pointed at her mother, "Wait!" she pointed at Rhombulus, who had now come closer and was on his knees, "WAAAAAAIT!" she pointed at Eclipsa.

"Uh," Rhombulus _uh_ ed. He was confused, as no one was doing anything that needed them to stop except Eclipsa. He glanced over at Queen Moon who was staring intently at him, pursing her painted lips. He quickly looked away with a bit of a blush.

" _Rhombulus!_ Do you know a way to raise the dead temporarily?" Star asked with excitement randomly bubbling up. Eclipsa and Moon blinked in surprise.

Moon shook her head before calmly explaining, "Star, I don't think-"

"Depends on who it is," Rhombulus commented with a hand under his concerned eye, accidentally cutting off Moon. The older women both gazed at him in wonder. "Uh, so who is it?" he asked Star.

"It's Festivia," Star replied.

Rhombulus shut his eye for a moment. His snake arms looked up with a bit of worry. "What are you waiting for, Rhomb?" his left arm asked.

"What?" he whispered before turning 180 degrees around. "What do you mean?"

"He means do it," the right one clarified. "There aren't even any consequences to this!"

"That's what it seems like, but there's the Magic High Commission," Rhombulus argued, rolling his left arm as emphasis.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," Leftie commented, "and they're just the others! After what just happened, I'm surprised you aren't taking this opportunity!"

"Just think about this," Righty said, "What would Lekmet do?"

Rhombulus turned around to meet the curious eyes of the Butterflies. "Uh, follow me…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"As you know, I crystallised many enemies of the kingdoms and…" Rhombulus explained, leading the small group of people. "People who were deemed evil like you, Eclipsa…"

It was his crystal dimension, where all the evil stuff was kept. Star couldn't help but to look around her for new additions, presumably more monsters because the Magic High Commission was so against them.

"But the thing is, while I do that," Rhombulus continued, he stopped the crowd in front of a plum coloured crystal. He put his arms by his head, ready to use his power.

"No need for that," Eclipsa waved her arm as she stepped in front of him and scratched the wall. The crystal weakened then broke down completely. She brought her hand to her lips and blew on her pointer finger. "Now, now, what's with all those looks?" she laughed before waiting for Rhombulus to carry on.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Rhombulus snapped out of his trance and murmured. He led their party into the room, which seemed to have a golden glow to it, "This is the Royal Crystal Sanctum," he held up his arms to the golden crystals around them. They were even travelling on a ruby red carpet.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Star exclaimed as she twirled around, taking in the pretty sight. Moon eyebrows were up, nodding in recognition to some of the bodies trapped inside the crystals. "They're so glittery!" she shouted when she stopped spinning.

"What is this place for, Rhombulus?" Moon inquired curiously. Her eyes were on Eclipsa, who was smiling nostalgically.

"The Magic High Commission made me create this place to… preserve the bodies of royalty and special people from every dimension, dead and alive. This includes a large number of previous Queens of Mewni, so you could be able to find Queen Festivia," Rhombulus elaborated as he led them through the columns of gold gems.

"So does that mean Abraham Lincoln is here?" Star asked, chewing on her wand in anticipation.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Rhombulus questioned. Of all the things to ask, why that? Moon and Eclipsa looked at her with interest swimming in their magical eyes.

"When I was on Earth, Marco got this question wrong about him and he said," Star said, her blue eyes moving skyward as she remembered. She then slumped her shoulders and wore a tired, annoyed face; she was trying to imitate Marco, "'If Abraham Lincoln was still alive, he would explain to all of you that I'm right!' But I didn't care about that test anyway…"

"What grade did you get?" Moon asked.

"That's not important," Star chuckled nervously as she gave Rhombulus attention. "So where's Festivia?" Star asked. "Since she was a history changer, shouldn't she have been placed in a more obvious place?"

"Logically that makes sense, but the High Commission would've probably wanted everything to be seen as normal," Eclipsa stated.

"Yeah and- wait! Her crystal isn't here!" Rhombulus yelled.

"WHAT?!" the three cheek-marked ladies yelled back.

"Nah, I'm kidding, these things can't move," Rhombulus admitted, "She's over there," he said and pointed at her crystal. "And she was frozen alive because she didn't actually have a great legacy and wasn't as… powerful as Eclipsa. It was the only way to move Mewni on, after she had a child." He stepped in front of the crystal and pushed his arms out. The snakes opened their mouths and let out simultaneous hisses. The hisses created rhombus-shaped gold sound waves that melted the large gold crystal to only her waistline. "If you need me, I'm at the entrance," he told them before dashing out of the way.

Eclipsa looked on at her supposed daughter, wondering how she would react to seeing her. Festivia slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips. "W-what?" her high voice that sounded a bit happy drawled. Her blurry vision cleared, and she met three eager pairs of eyes. "Hey…" she greeted tiredly, her eyes darting around the room. She took in the fact that her legs were still frozen and there were a lot of other frozen people.

"Momma?!" she squeaked in surprise at Eclipsa. She instantly recognised her from her dad's sown family picture. She messed the family up when she left him for that monster. What she did wasn't fun to think about. Festivia spread her arms out for a hug; it was only natural as they hadn't seen each other for years and she held no ill towards her mother. "It's been so long!"

Star shared a look with her mother, which meant _Poor girl._ Eclipsa didn't know what to do so she embraced the child like she actually was her daughter. "You look so pretty, mum," Festivia commented, nodding her head to get the full view of her mother's outfit. She stopped when she saw the ring, "…still love your monster man, I see." She said, not as bubbly as before.

"I'll always love him," Eclipsa replied, feeling the ring as if it was brand new.

Festivia nodded silently. The things she wanted to say would definitely bring up an argument, and those were not fun. In addition, her mother had finally come to visit her and she should cherish the idea. Now, only if she could find her dad. "How long have I been here?" She asked, before focusing on the two other females in the room. She cocked her head to the side and noticed they had cheek marks too.

"You've been here for at least 260 years," Moon piped up and moved towards her. "I'm Queen Moon, one of your descendants," Moon introduced herself. "And that's my daughter, Star."

"So, of all the times to come talk to me, why now?" Festivia asked, smiling at the young princess. Eclipsa could see it now; this is where Star's barely noticed, soft smiles came from.

"To clear up history," Star said, "You see… uhh, we aren't related to Eclipsa," she explained, her finger darting between her mum and herself, "…but we're related to you…" she said. "I mean, Eclipsa was the last Butterfly Queen of Mewni."

"What's that meant to mean?" Festivia asked, her eyebrows furrowing. She glanced at Eclipsa, "What are they saying, momma. Why are they lying to me?" She was about to get hysterical, she was very easy to read. Festivia took a stress bite from her grapes that magically appeared.

"I'm afraid… they're not lying, Festivia," Eclipsa said sadly. "I am not your mother in any way, shape or form."

"But… but… I had the wand, _your_ wand," Festivia choked, tears rushing up in her eyes. "And I had my Butterfly form, and- and-" she continued to explain before hiccupping. "I don't believe you," she sighed, huffing slowly. She bowed her head; her long purple hair covered her eyes. "I don't believe you, you or you!" she pointed childishly.

"You don't have to," Moon told her, "Star just thought you had to know. It seemed right, so that you wouldn't be deceived anymore."

"And besides, the Butterfly form doesn't prove anything except you were somewhat destined to be a magic user," Eclipsa shrugged, "I never had one… I never even did magic without the wand." She explained nonchalantly. Star's jaw dropped. How could the most powerful Queen in Mewman history not even be able to use magic on her own? "Surprising, isn't it?" she added, noticing the surprised looks of Festivia and Star alike.

"I _still_ don't believe you," Festivia voiced, folding her arms. "I think you just feel guilty about everything you did and didn't do."

"Huh?" Moon and Star both said in confusion.

Eclipsa stayed silent for a bit before saying lowly, "Elaborate." Her face was dead serious.

"What you did," Festivia started, "Betrayed Mewni to run off with a monster to not be seen again. Left your only daughter behind with her heartbroken dad. Never visited said daughter." She watched Eclipsa closely, only to find a blank face. "What you didn't do," she began again, taking a deep breath, "You didn't take me with you. You didn't come back for me… You didn't love me."

The air was awkward now. Star didn't think this through enough. She was going to interrupt when she heard a small voice speak, "W-why?" it whispered, "Why didn't you love me, mum? Why didn't you…?" she slumped backwards and stared at the high ceiling. "Do you know what I went through without you, mum?"

"No, I do not," Eclipsa uttered, "I do not know what my daughter went through without me, either."

Festivia's purple eyes narrowed. "Daughter…? Y-you had a daughter with the _monster_?! I have a half sister?" she spoke quickly and was annoyed. This wasn't a fun discussion, there were so many secrets she wasn't being told. This reminded her of when she was a naïve princess.

"No, Festivia," Eclipsa sighed. Was she not going to get it? "I had a daughter with only my love; you aren't related to be by blood in any way." She explained as quickly as possible. Quite frankly, this was getting boring.

"Hmm, you're so persistent," Festivia warily remarked. "I guess… I really am not your daughter."

'Finally,' the other women thought at once. This seemed to drag on for too long.

"But that doesn't excuse what I went through," Festivia smiled sadly. "I was called 'Festivia the Fun.' I only served the kingdom to reproduce an offspring. In the meantime, I only made parties, parties and more parties happen in my time."

"So you happened to not do anything in your time," Moon butted in, "Eclipsa's not to blame. A war had just ended and Mewni was rebuilding itself because of its victory. Making parties would have only seemed to be right."

"Queen Moon," Festivia eyed her briefly and said calmly. "I get why the parties were made, _I_ made them. But it wasn't fun to be allowed to _only_ make them. I was a fun Queen, a distraction; I never got to do royal duties. Heck, I never got to be on the Royal Council or the Magic High Commission. And that was the good bit of my life without you!"

"I'm uh, just going to go," Star said, wanting to leave the tension between the experienced people. She bolted away from it to go scavenging. Maybe she could find another thing that would change Mewni history.

"So what happened in your childhood?" Eclipsa inquired. This was a therapy session for this distressed woman.

"When I was a kid, I was left alone most of the time because I was the 'so-called' daughter of you. People feared me. They feared the fun person. I was called names and once, I-I got splashed with dark stained water to resemble you. It wasn't until I got my Butterfly form, that I was respected," Festivia huffed. "And at first, my subjects were scared of it, deeming it my true monster form until Dad explained to them that you never had it. You were never there for me under the name 'mother,' but I had my dad at least." She ended her little trip down memory lane with a sad smile.

"About that," Moon stated a bit nervously. "The stories you've most likely heard aren't necessarily true."

"What? How would you know?" Festivia snorted defensively. This whole process wasn't fun. She was really thirsty too, 'the grapes will have to do for now,' she mentally sighed while taking another few bites from her grapes.

"We just had a trial for Eclipsa, the full story has been revealed," Moon explained "Star is also a witness to this, if you don't believe us." She looked around for her daughter with hopes of her agreeing to her statement but she remembered she left. 'Where did she go?' Moon thought worriedly but knew her daughter was strong enough to find her own way.

"Nah, I believe you," Festivia said. "Could you please tell me the full story?"

"King Shastacan didn't my half monster daughter, Meteora," Eclipsa twiddled her thumbs as she recalled what she was told at the trial. It still crushed her heart, thinking of the truth. How could the Commission? "He traded her for a pure Mewman baby, which was you. And you were given the royal wand."

Festivia was horrified, "Poor Meteora," she sympathised, "Who knows what she had been through on the streets of Mewni… I'm sorry, E-Eclipsa, for accusing you a-and for everything," Her eyes were clouded with sadness, "I heard about her, once before, and it was the day I got my Butterfly form." she said, remembering that day very well. "I-"

She was zapped. "Rhombulus!" Moon exclaimed, raising her arms. The origins of the Butterfly form were about to be revealed, it was just the worst timing ever. Eclipsa placed her hand against the shiny surface of the newly formed crystal, her heart was heavy.

"Sorry, duty calls," he said formally. He seemed back to normal now; tough and calm. "So, where's Star?"

65065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065065

Star hadn't found her wait out. The plan was to just wait for everything to die out and maybe go see Tom, or Marco, or anybody trustworthy. But the plan went out the window when she stumbled upon the cloaked lady.

Now she was standing next to her. "So, you already knew, huh?" Star asked her. The similar looking woman nodded her head, "How?" she prodded but she didn't answer, she just turned her head away. The conversation had died, _again_. This lady was so secretive; her fuchsia cloak was draped on every part of her, only revealing non-expressive eyes, a little nose and a bit of her mouth. Somehow Star's resemblance to her was uncanny.

 _Staaaaar…_ her name vibrated off the walls from different vocal reaches. So the Festivia thing was sorted, it didn't take very long. "I'm over here!" she yelled as a reply. A soft squeak broke out from the other lady's throat. "Ohh, don't be shy!" Star heartily chuckled, "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

The group finally met the one they were looking for with another person. Silence whistled past them before something in someone's mind clicked. "Great Grandma?!" Moon shrieked, her shock showing very much.

The named woman didn't reply. Star stared at her intently, "Great grandma, great grandma," she repeated to give her memory a kick-start, "Great great grandma… Shy? Shy!" she exclaimed once remembered. "Rhombulus, did you know she was alive and well? Did you know she knew about the whole not-truly-Butterflies thing?"

"I knew about the being alive and about, I don't mind that because she can keep a secret," he said, "which is probably why she somehow knows about that and never said a thing. To be fair, she hardly spoke to any of us on the commission but I think she knows a lot of things we wouldn't want to share."

"Like your crush on my mum?" Star laughed cheekily. Rhombulus put his hood up to hide it blush; the crush wasn't even _that_ significant in size anyway.

"Ahem," Moon fake-coughed to clear the air. And to stop the silent giggles coming from the Queen of Darkness. "So, every person of royalty and utmost importance is kept here," Moon spoke to Rhombulus, ignoring his purple-ish cheeks? Whatever. "Is my mum here?" she asked and it was dead silent.

"No," whispered Celena the Shy, "her body was obliterated by Toffee after he destroyed her soul." Her voice was hardly heard. She swiftly waved her arm to show the motion of how the body was obliterated.

"Oh." It still hurt to hear what happened, especially with her vocabulary choices. Moon didn't even question how she knew this.

"Great great grandma? What's that on your arm?" Star asked Celena, pointing towards the arm she quickly hid. There was a growing black mark on it. The mark was black butterfly fused with scythe properties. It symbolised death of butterflies.

"The downfall of the Butterflies," she spoke quietly, hesitating before adding on, "The uncovering of the fourteen Butterfly secrets has begun."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Look at me go, guys. I have stories to update and I'm posting this unchecked baby online. Please give me ways to improve, or why you liked or didn't like the story in the reviews. I'm testing new waters. Can someone PM me what a flame is?

Originally, I was going to include Hekapoo and Omni find out what was going on, maybe Festivia using her magic, Glossaryck being involved or some stuff like that.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed your Easter or Passover or the holidays in general.

I'll change my username when I finish Sister's Story.

CutePichu65


End file.
